


Family of eight

by blankpaperboy



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of Violence, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaperboy/pseuds/blankpaperboy
Summary: (Y/N) is a male veterinarian that unknowingly saves a hybrid in an alleyway from some abusive men. The following is the story of the effect that (Y/N)’s actions had on the hybrid and his pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I know I should update my other stuff but for now read this and let me know what you think.

Imagine living your life and always behaving, almost never out of order or throwing fits and growing up to being an upstanding citizen and you’re reward for that is being treated like an animal. That’s Min Yoongi’s life. Now you may be wondering what makes him so different that he would be treated like an animal and your answer is that he’s a hybrid. Part human part cat. Like the rest of the friends who he lives with. I’ll go from oldest to youngest.

The groups oldest Kim Seokjin, is a beautiful white Persian cat and will always make a purring joke about his breed. Next is Yoongi himself a grumpy and reclusive black cat. Then there is Hoseok, a Golden Retriever hybrid, very playful and energetic. After Hoseok is Kim Namjoon a German Shepherd hybrid, and he’s their leader. The members agree that the German Shepherd suits him. He looks like he’s a powerful man, which he is, but he’s a softie and still very goofy and clumsy.

After him is Park Jimin, a Ragdoll cat that is very social and cuddly with everyone from their group. Next is Kim Taehyung, a hyperactive tan Pomeranian hybrid that can be on par with Hoseok, and he loves the outdoors. Last but not least is Jeon Jungkook, a Mini Rex rabbit hybrid that looks insanely plush and adorable.

They all live together because one way or another they lost their owners. BTS were living with the Kims, the humans who had adopted Jin, Namjoon, and Tae, but they passed away and left them their rights and their money and the house. All of BTS had become part of the family before they died. They mostly found the hybrids at shelters after their owners left or died as well. So now they all work odd jobs to keep money coming in and don’t use their inheritance unless they have to. Yoongi works at a sandwich shop as the delivery boy and cashier. To be able to work he has to hide his tail and put a hat over his ears.

Yoongi’s shift is just about over and luckily the flow of people has stopped. It’s a nice day today, but he’s just ready to go home. Finally enough time passes so he can call it a day. He puts his work stuff in the back room, punches his card and walks out the back exit and shifts into his cat form. Hybrids have two forms, their human form with animal features and their animal form that is them as the animal they have characteristics of. It’s easier for him to get home this way. The alleys are easier to use as a cat instead of busy streets as a person.

Yoongi’s work shift ends around 9-9:30 so he’ll occasionally stumble upon humans drunk and sober. Yoongi walks into another side alley that’s behind a bar, two men are exiting and are in a heated argument. He can smell the alcohol on them so he tries to avoid them but there’s nothing to hide behind. He tries to sneak past them and he’s almost there, then one of them whips his head in Yoongi’sdirection. “Look at you, come here so we can have a little fun yeah?” He tries to run away but one of the men catch his tail causing him to yowl.

The other one grabs him by the scruff and Yoongi tries to swipe at him in any way he can, but fails. He starts growling loudly and occasionally hissing. The other man chuckles and pulls out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. ‘How did this happen?’ Yoongi thought. He’s never had this problem before, why is it happening now? Just as these thoughts cross his mind, another stranger steps in the alley way. “Gentlemen please, stop! I’ve been looking for my cat all night!”

Yoongi looks up and doesn’t recognize the man standing at the mouth of the alley. ‘At least he’s trying to save me.’ he thought. “How do you know it’s your cat?” The thug holding onto Yoongi asks.

“I lost a black cat around 6PM tonight and here you are with a black cat at a place not too far from my home.” The man looks between Yoongi and the stranger and then smirks. “Alright you can have your little kitty. Fetch!” He shouts. The man throws Yoongi at a dumpster and the stranger screams. “NO!” The young man races over to the limp cat. The attacker and other men are quiet while the young man checks over the feline. He didn’t notice the assholes fleeing the scene.

The stranger was really worried about this cat and he didn’t know what to do so he carefully picked it up while the poor thing was still unconscious and drove to his clinic. The man was a veterinarian so he knew he had a chance of saving the poor feline. As they arrived he quickly, but carefully picked up the cat, and ran inside. “Mia I’m gonna be in the back room, it’s an emergency.” He quickly says to his friend on duty. “Ok, if you need help just say so.”

(Y/N) rushes to get medical supplies to make sure he can check the cat over for no open wounds. There was a small one on its lower back so he bandaged it and he gave the cat some animal safe pain reliever. He also ran some x-rays to make sure nothing was broken or fractured. Luckily for (Y/N), there would only be bruising which would heal with time.

As (Y/N) was looking over x-rays that’d be coming out of his pocket he thought that he’d might as well keep the cat. He then realized that there was no microchip anywhere in the animal and he didn’t find a collar. So (Y/N) decided that today would be the day he would take in an animal, even if it could be temporary, he held off on grabbing adoption papers. So before (Y/N) left he did grab the important things he’ll need to take care of this cat.

Such as food, bowls, litter and a litter box, a collar and a few treats and toys along with a bed. As he’s coming back inside from loading up his car he pays Mia for his items and the x-rays. “Looks like I’m getting a pet after all.” He says to Mia before he hands her the money and goes to the examination room and collects his still sleeping cat and carries him to his car in one of the comfort blanket they use for skittish patients.

The cat didn’t wake up on the ride to his house or once they got home. The vet knew that the cat was safe and had only fallen asleep, but it still worried him. He carefully placed him on his bed with the blanket draped over his back that was bandaged and left him to sleep.

When Yoongi awoke the next day to the smell of meat being cooked. ‘Jin really knows how to cook. Better go grab some before the maknaes do.’ He thinks as he goes to get up and realizes he’s bandaged and not in his home and that he was still in his cat form. This place has new smells and one that is somewhat familiar, then he remembers the events that transpired yesterday. He realized that he’d been cared for so it won’t hurt to get a better look at his rescuer. Yoongi follows the smell of food and realizes he’s in a rather small apartment. Small, but cozy. He pads into the kitchen area quietly, enough so that apparently the human did not hear him. 

He softly meows to hopefully get their attention and it works. The man turns around and smiles. “Oh you’re awake! That’s good. So I hope you aren’t to disoriented, last night you got injured by some awful people, but I promise you’ll make a full recovery. Nothing major, just the one small cut and some bruising. You got lucky little guy. So since I’m a vet I checked you over and I found no chip on you and you had no collar, so I’ve posted found cat posters and a picture on some of my social media accounts incase you have an owner. But if you do have one they really don’t deserve you back if they didn’t have a way for you to find your way home.”

For ten seconds Yoongi thought this guys knew he was a hybrid, but with him saying “little guy.” and talking about the chip readers he must not know. In case you don’t know, chip readers can not legally be placed in hybrids because they passed a law saying it was inhumane and that collars should suffice. Now some collars come with codes you have to enter to take them off and gps trackers. There are also specialty necklaces that are collars in a more discreet form.

Most hybrids are owned unless given papers of citizenship by previous owners (which Bangtan have). So Yoongi is sure this guys doesn’t know. He eyes him curiously, but walks away. He goes and lays down on the couch in the living room. 

The man goes about his kitchen and makes his food and then Yoongi hears a can being opened. He looks up and sees the guy pouring wet food into a dish. He sets it down and walks away. As appreciative as Yoongi is, he’s not going to eat that, he’ll sneak some food later and then go home. Yoongi looks out the window and sees the sun setting realizing he slept for the whole day. ‘Wouldn’t be the first time.’ He thought.

The guy walks over to the couch Yoongi is on and sits on the other side of it, and doesn’t tell him to get off the couch. “So, I’m (Y/N), I rescued you from two assholes in an alleyway and now you can live with me. I can open a window for you to get out at any time and I have a collar for you. It doesn’t have a name on it yet. I didn’t know if you had a name or if you’d want a new one.”

Yoongi couldn’t let himself be named cause then this guy would get attached. Then he’d feel bad for leaving, so the sooner he left the better. (Y/N) sat down next to him while casually eating dinner. It was Friday apparently and (Y/N) told him that he had come back from work to find him still sleeping, and that he wouldn’t have to work tomorrow since he didn’t work on the weekends.

After that the air became quiet as the human focused on eating and watching the TV. Yoongi didn’t care that (Y/N) was around, but the more he ignored Yoongi, the more nervous he became. He’s just sitting there and normally by now someone would’ve tried to pet him. ‘This guy is just sitting there, casually watching his TV like he doesn’t want to pet me. I know he does and it’ll happen any minute now.’ Yoongi thinks.

They sit next to each other and finish the episode of some crime show that was on and Yoongi has had enough. He stretches and yawns in that irresistible way that has everyone cooing at him. 

(Y/N) turns his head and looks surprised but it turns into a smile and he goes back to watching TV. Yoongi is not that desperate to move closer because he will not lose whatever is happening here. He starts to let his tail swish, just enough to occasionally let his tail brush up against (Y/N) every so often. Just to tease him.

(Y/N) stretches and rises from the couch, taking his dishes to the kitchen sink. Yoongi stops what he is doing and follows. ‘How dare he! I am undeniably adorable, he should want to pet me! What the fuck?’ Yoongi watches as (Y/N) gets a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water and walked past Yoongi like he didn’t exist. So (Y/N) went back to the couch and laid down on it, setting the water on an end table. 

Yoongi got a great idea and decided to lay right on top of (Y/N)’s chest. He jumps up on him and circles before laying down and starting to purr. ‘Final stage and if he doesn’t pet me I’ll walk out that door.’ He thought. Suddenly he feels a light pressure on his head and Yoongi relaxes. 

Yoongi continues to purr, but this time it’s not forced. The gentle strokes from his head to his back slowly send him back to sleep. As Yoongi’s mind relaxes he begins to dream of home. Doing things with his brothers and for some reason Jungkook becomes more apparent to him. He can breath in and smell him and in his dream Jungkook transforms from his hybrid state to his animal state, so Yoongi follows suit.

They’re out in a meadow now as rabbit and cat and Jungkook begins to scratch at the ground. That’s not what the ground sounds like though. It gets louder, and louder, until Yoongi wakes up. It takes him a moment to realize his laying on top of (Y/N) still, who also fell asleep. Yoongi carefully gets up and follows the source of scratching to the window by the fire escape. It’s dark out now, but despite that Yoongi knows exactly who this is. 

Yoongi shifts and lets in the rabbit and offers him his hand to sniff before picking him up, and taking him quickly to (Y/N)s’ room. Once they close the bedroom door Jungkook transforms back and hugs Yoongi. “Hyung.” He says with a watery voice. “We followed your scent everywhere. As soon as it went to the vet clinic though, Namjoon said he’d look into it as a person, that we couldn’t risk it. I tried to tell him we could lose you to adoption and look what happened!” 

Yoongi rubs circles into Jungkooks’ back. “It’s alright Guk. I’m alright, and not adopted. I got caught by some drunks in an ally who were going to torture me for fun, but this guy saved me. He thinks I’m an ordinary cat. I was just thinking about leaving.” Yoongi tells him.

He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it sooner but the smell of blood is coming from Jungkook and it’s heavy. Yoongi holds Jungkook at arms length to frantically examine him until he sees it, his jeans were torn by his ankle and it has blood around it. Yoongi looks up at Jungkook. “How and when did this happen?”

Yoongi makes Jungkook sit on the bed, and explain. “I was looking for you and I passed a few places with chain link fences and they had larger dogs behind them. I ignored them at first but a bigger dog somehow pushed its way through a gap in the fence and caught me by the leg. I bit its face and he let me go. I didn’t stop until I found you.” He finished.

Yoongi sighed. “Well, you’ve found me, and now you’re going to stop until you’re healed.” Jungkook starts shaking his head. “No! Absolutely not, we’re leaving! We went looking for you, I found you now we’re going back.” Jungkook says as he struggles to get up. Yoongi places one hand on Kooks chest and the other to his lips to hear if (Y/N) was still sleeping. When he heard nothing he continued. 

“Jeon Jungkook. I know that you were worried about me, but what kind of hyung would I be if I let you leave like this and possibly give it time to make it worse?” Jungkook pouts, rolls his eyes when he realizes his hyung won’t budge, and sighs. “Fine, fine! Okay. I’ll stay. Only till I’m better. Then WE are leaving.” Yoongi sighs. “Thank you Guk.” He says laying down and cuddling him. 

They lay down together and shift forms for more warmth. Yoongi hopes (Y/N) will help Jungkook in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) wakes up the next morning on the couch wondering where his cat has run off to. He looked in the kitchen and saw the now dried out wet food still in the bowl. He threw it away and opens up a new can in hopes he’ll eat this time. (Y/N) moves back to his room and sees his cat on the bed, but he also notices the bunny he has in his clutches. (Y/N) goes back to the living room and sees the window open. He doesn’t remember if he left the window open or not, but he’s also curious as to how his cat caught a rabbit and then brought it home up the fire escape.

He looks at the pair closer and realizes three things. One) the rabbit is still breathing and not dead, but injured. Two) his cat and the bunny are cuddling. Three) this rabbit is of a pet species and is not likely wild or feral. (Y/N) grabs a chair and sits next to the bed and taps his fingers on the mattress by his cat in an attempt to cautiously wake them. The bunny starts to stir first and retracts immediately when he sees (Y/N). 

(Y/N) doesn’t move, and only wiggles his fingers for the rabbit to come investigate. Looking at it now, the rabbit almost looks like a stuffed animal with how plush its’ fur is. It looks healthy, but (Y/N) can completely determine that later. The bunny inches closer and (Y/N) lets it sniff and nibble his fingers. (Y/N) tentatively pets the bunnies ears and is met with an eagerness for affection. 

(Y/N) hears a huff and is met with the eyes of a tired cat. “Good morning to you too fluffy.” His comment is given an irritated tail flick. “I’m only teasing. I still haven’t named you yet. Or your friend here. Which reminds me. Bath time bunny.” He carefully picks up the bunny and takes it to the bathroom.

The whole affair was quiet funny in Yoongi’s opinion. He smirked from atop the toilet lid while Jungkook pouted. Even though he was treated with the utmost care and his leg was wrapped extremely gently. (Y/N) did learn that the bunny was male. “Well, you two are clearly friends. And I found you,” He says pointing to Yoongi. “a few block from here so you could’ve been a stray that knew you.” He says pointing and Jungkook. 

“Random animals don’t just cuddle you guys. So bunbun here has to be a runaway pet, probably from in this building and KitKat here was probably a stray since I rescued him and all that.” (Y/N) paces for a minute while the hybrids watch him from the couch. “I’ve got it! If you’re a runaway I know exactly who could give me that information! Stay out of trouble I’m gonna be in the kitchen.” 

(Y/N) lives in a pet friendly building and his landlord is a nice woman named Mrs. Choi who knows almost every tenant and pet by heart. If anyone will know it’s her, but information comes at a price. Normally in the form of baked goods, and one of her biggest weaknesses is chocolate chip cookies. After about a messy half an hour in the kitchen (Y/N) leaves the cookies to cool while he gets a shower.

“Alright he’s gone, help me steal a cookie.” Yoongi tells Jungkook. “Hyung, you know that eating cat food in animal form won’t kill you right?” He had a point. It was an ability of the hybrids and it was a fact that most companies now made pet food animal and hybrid compatible. “Still, it’s the principle Guk, now help me grab one.” 

Just as (Y/N) finishes getting dressed he heard something fall in the kitchen area. He immediately went out to investigate and found his new rabbit friend with a cookie in his mouth on the floor looking terrified and his cat covered in granulated sugar. All he could do was laugh. He picked up the bunny and got him to let go of the cookie and cleaned his mouth. “Look at you little Cookie Monster. Hey, that’s good. I’ll call you Cookie, but I’ll make it cool you know. Spell it with a K instead of a C.” 

He puts the rabbit in his room and looks at the cat still laying in the pile of sugar, probably in shock. “And you. You can be... Suga. No r cause then that makes you sound like a prostitute and then that would be weird.” Yoongi can’t believe this dude. He’d make a fucking amazing prostitute. “Now it’s your turn for a bath.” Oh fuck. 

Another half an hour later and Jungkook was sitting next to a damp and irritated Yoongi. “Okay, so we’ve got Kookie the bunny and Suga the cat. Great, now if you two can stay out of trouble I have a visit to make. Behave yourselves, I won’t be gone for more than an hour. Bye.” 

(Y/N) went to see Mrs. Choi for tea time and she absolutely loved his offering in exchange for the tea, which the kids now call gossip. However Mrs. Choi actually serves good tea, with good gossip. It was a casual session, asking about anything interesting happening and sprinkling in some small talk. 

“I’ve actually signed up at the clinic to bring a few animals home for rehabilitation for them to be able to be adopted.” Mrs. Choi beamed at him. “Oh that’s wonderful dear, I’ll keep that in mind, just as long as they don’t cause to much of a fuss.” Now for what he wants to know. “Actually Mrs. Choi, has anyone lost a pet recently, like do they have a missing pet?” She shakes her head. “I’m not so sure, what kind of pet are we talking about?” 

“I found a rabbit actually in my hall one day, he’s of an average size, almost looks like a doll and he’s very relaxed and perfectly comfortable with being bathed, held and pet.” Mrs. Choi leans back in her chair and thinks. “Nope. No one’s owned a rabbit for a few years now. Maybe some kid tried to sneak him in or something. As long as you care for him, I’d say he’s yours now.” (Y/N) nodded and checked his watch.

“Well it was lovely sharing tea with you again Mrs. Choi, but I should be going. I promised myself I wouldn’t stay for too long. Not to mention you’re a busy woman. I’ll take my leave now. Good afternoon.” “Good afternoon to you too dear.” She says leaving him out. He’s always been a bit formal with Mrs. Choi but she’s told him she enjoys it so he tends to keep formalities at a high.

As (Y/N) walks in the door he immediately tries to locate his pets. He finds them cuddled on his bed again. This time he decides that they can share the bed. Plus he doesn’t want to spend two nights in a row on his couch. When (Y/N) wakes again, it’s to a pressure on his chest. He opens his eyes to find his new bunny there, who looks completely content. (Y/N) is too, until his bladder ruins the moment. He gently lifts the bunny off of him and makes his way out of the room. 

He walks into the kitchen and kicks an empty box sitting by the trash can. It was a box of crackers that he didn’t remember finishing. He went to the fridge and realized that his down to half a gallon of milk. (Y/N) knows that thats not possible because he bought that jug two days ago and he hardly used any milk to make cookies yesterday.

(Y/N) turns around and finds dirty dishes in the sink that he didn’t put there. (Y/N) goes to the bathroom and notices there’s a completely new roll of toilet paper sitting out. The same thing with the paper towels. (Y/N) sits down on the couch and thinks. What is going on? His thinking is interrupted by his stomach so he decides to not worry about this so much and just go about his day. 

(Y/N) realizes he’s going to have to buy something for Kookie to eat so he decides to make a very quick run to the pet store with a very small list. He’s goes back to the bedroom to tell his boys where he’s going and roughly when he’ll be home. It’s not that (Y/N) is crazy. (Y/N) just likes treating animals like people. He always thought they could understand him in some way. Kind of like a hybrid. In the middle of person and animal qualities and features. He never wanted to adopt one really, because what would he say? “Hi I’ve adopted you to be my pet/ roommate thing?” No, he’d rather stick to animals. It seems a lot simpler.

As he gets on the subway he takes a seat in an empty car and is surprised to see a Pomeranian and a Ragdoll cat rushing to catch the train. The two of them make it in just enough time. After they sit there they both turn to him and approach. The Pomeranian sat at his feet and the cat jumped up onto the seat next to him, sniffing him and giving him a soft “murr”.

“You guys must smell my pets on me huh? I’ve got a kitty and a bunny. Quite the odd pair, but they’re inseparable I tell you. Do you have homes? Or are you lost?” He let the animals sniff him some more before he was able to see that neither of them had collars either. Soon enough his stop came up and he got off and the dog and cat followed him onto the platform. (Y/N) started to get nervous about them getting hurt in the large crowd, so he did the only rational thing he could think of. He picked them up.

He had to walk a little to get to his destination so he picked them up and started walking. Both the cat and the dog were fine and neither of them squirmed which he was great full for. People gave (Y/N) weird looks, but he paid no mind to them. When he got there the store clerks were intrigued as to what was happening. “Hi can I uh, help you three find anything today?” A friendly store clerk asked. 

“I’m just here for a few things. I know my way around but thank you for the help though.” (Y/N) said. As (Y/N) walked around the aisles he picked up the rabbit food, more cat food, dog food, some more bowls, collars for these two and a leash for the Pomeranian, and a pet bag for the cat. He reached the checkout and prayed that his boss would consider giving him a raise soon.

(Y/N) left the store with a new dog on a new leash with a new collar and a new cat in a new carrier with a new collar. With new food for all of his new additions. Both of them were very calm, all though the Pomeranian was a little excited about being out and about. Meanwhile, Jimin and Tae had caught a whiff of Jungkook and Yoongi on this stranger and immediately followed. After he started talking they knew he had them. So they followed him hoping he was headed home. 

They were wrong but now at least they seem to be accepted into his home easily. (Y/N) stopped outside his building, unhooked the dog and let the cat out of the bag. “This is where you guys get to decide, you can come live with me, or you can go home if you have to. What’ll it be?” They really didn’t know how to respond so when (Y/N) turned to leave, they followed him.

Part of him was surprised when he heard them following, but not by very much. (Y/N) opened the apartment door and yelled for Suga and Kookie to come here. The rabbit and cat emerged from the kitchen and immediately started sniffing and socializing with the new members of the household. Everyone got along, almost too well (Y/N) thought, but it’s okay. It’s better than them fighting. 

Jimin and Taehyung were interrogating Yoongi and Jungkook as to why they hadn’t returned. “Kook was injured trying to find me. We were waiting until he was healed before we set off anywhere. I also didn’t want to shift and have this guy freak out or something.” Yoongi reasons. “Okay. But everyone else is still out there. One of us can go out and tell them what’s happening.” Jimin said. They were surprised none of them had thought about that before. 

(Y/N) started unpacking things and observed his pets now. All of them collectively in the living room. (Y/N) grabbed the collar he bought and quickly slipped it onto Suga who looked very affronted by the action. (Y/N) then decided to go back to his room and make some flyers for lost pets. He might as well make one for all of them. If he can’t find the owners then he’ll make a day trip to the clinic and get them all checked and vaccinated. (Y/N) didn’t know how long he’d been at his computer before the Ragdoll jumped up on his desk demanding to be pet.

“Hey there cutie.” He says lifting the cat. Male as well. ‘I hope he and Suga will be okay.’ (Y/N) thinks. Male cats tend to fight for territory. “What should I call you?” (Y/N) asks the cat. “Meow.” Was the response he got, but it was so cute. “Aww, aren’t you adorable? So cute and sweet.”  
(Y/N) listed as he cupped the cats face in his hands. “You’re so pretty even when I squish your face.” (Y/N) didn’t really know where that thought was going, but because of it, he thought of a name. 

“Mochi. Your name is Mochi. Small, cute and squishy. Don’t get me wrong you’re completely healthy, but that’s all I’ve got. What do you think?” Jimin was kind of offended at first, but if the name is a tribute to his cuteness, how could he refuse? Jimin licks his hand in a show of affection and that he’s okay with his name. “Well, I’m glad you like it.” “Ruff!”  
(Y/N) turns in his chair toward the door to see his little Pomeranian. 

“Hello to you too. What brings you here?” The dogs then huffs and barks a little bit before trying to jump into his lap as well. “Oh I see, we have an attention seeker here huh?” (Y/N) says as he sets the dog in his lap. The puppy tries to scale him and lick his face. “You really like to cuddle. Then I guess your name is Bear. Teddy sounds kinda weird, but you look like a Teddybear. I bet you can be pretty scary too. Be my little protector yeah?” Bear happily barks in his lap while Mochi sits contently curled into his side.

Taehyung honestly couldn’t help himself. He and Jimin has been sent in to distract him from making fliers and it’s working, but Taehyung has always been affectionate and is loving the complements from this guy. It feels good to be appreciated like this. He’s almost forgetting why he’s here. Jimin also got lost in being given attention like this, it’s new, but in a good way.

(Y/N) starts to feel tired and looks at the clock. It reads 10 PM. “Well. I guess it’s time for bed.” (Y/N) gets up and does his nightly routine along with locking the window and closing all his cupboards and making sure nothing was left out. He sees Suga and Kookie asleep together on the couch. He decides to leave them there and let them sleep. As (Y/N) starts back into his room, he enters the doorway and sees Mochi and Bear still at his desk.

They’re standing on his desk and the cat is pushing something on his keyboard. (Y/N) can see the words on the pages disappearing. They’re deleting the fliers?! His new cat and dog are deleting things? That can’t be true. He thinks back onto the strange things that happened even before they came with Suga and Kookie. 

Things disappeared and changed as if he was living with...other...people. Oh my god they’re hybrids! (Y/N) figures that this must be the case. But why not tell him? Maybe they don’t trust him yet, maybe they don’t feel safe. (Y/N) wants to be mad at them, but he can’t. If a hybrid runs away they’re taking a lot of risks. He decides to proceed as if nothing happened. 

He backs out of the room and go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. A few minutes later Bear comes looking for him. “I’m sorry, are you ready for bed?” He asks. Bear boofs and spins in a circle. “Alright I’m coming. Is Mochi asleep?” (Y/N) gets another little noise from his companion. He gets into bed carefully and Bear curls up next to him. He finds it odd that his pets are hybrids, but they followed him home. So he figures he shouldn’t feel guilty about anything and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of pet abuse and putting an animal down, if that upsets you then don’t read. Otherwise, enjoy the rest of the story.

Unfortunately none of the hybrids left the house that night. Jimin and Tae had fallen asleep in (Y/N)s bed and Yoongi and Jungkook fell asleep out on the couch by accident, they had only meant to be pretending so that Yoongi could leave and find Namjoon and the others, but he too had fallen asleep.

(Y/N) woke up to his alarm blaring. Ugh. Monday. He rolled out of bed and did his morning routine and got ready for work. He made sure to put food in dishes before he fed himself. This woke everyone up, so he decided to remind them all he had to go to work. “Alright crew, here’s the thing. I work from 8 to 6 every weekday. I’ll be home later in time to feed you again okay. Suga, Kook, make sure these two don’t destroy the place. Okay, bye!” (Y/N) said as he left.

The rest of them decided to see if they could find Namjoon. It was decided that Jimin and Tae will go since Jungkook still has a bandage on his foot and a bit of a limp. Yoongi will stay with Jungkook. “Be back before six o clock idiots.” Yoongi reminds them. “Don’t sweat it old man, we’ve got this.” Taehyung replied. 

Taehyung and Jimin decided to search the block first and to spread out from there. After they made a lap they found nothing so they extended further out. They looked in back allies and side streets. They checked like five nearby parks and Tae almost got kidnapped by a little girl trying to put bows on him. They could smell that a rainstorm was approaching so they decided to head back. 

It only started to pour just as they got back and they were only a little damp. Yoongi immediately lashed out at them. “Where the hell were you two!!” Taehyung cowered. “What do you mean we weren’t gone for that long.” “Yes you were. It’s 6:30 and you’re lucky (Y/N) isn’t home. I expected you back by 5! You two need to be more careful. Now, did you find any of them?” Jimin hung his head. “No hyung, there’s no sign of anyone, even if there was there were too many people and a heavy scent of rain.” Yoongi sighed and shifted to close the window properly then shifted back.

“What are we going to do hyung?” Jungkook asked. Just then the door opened and the smell of sadness followed it. (Y/N) walked in with tears streaming down his face and some still in his eyes. The sadness clung to him like it’d been there for a while. Not to mention he was soaked. Everyone immediately moved to see what was wrong. 

The sadness sending them into a panic of trying to help. “Why are you sad? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?” They all clamber to ask which only comes out as meows, and barks, and concerned whining in Jungkooks case. It took a while for (Y/N) to calm down. They had all pushed him in the direction of the couch so he could sit and they could help. They all found a place to lay and be of some comfort to (Y/N). 

“Okay. Okay.” He takes a big breath in. “I’m okay. I’m sorry for scaring you all like that. I know that this is new to you guys. But sometimes I might come home like this. Normally it happens when, w-when.”  
(Y/N) breaks down again. “I-I had to put an animal down today. And I hate doing that because sometimes they don’t need to be, and today was one of the worst reasons why I had to put an animal down.” 

For (Y/N) this morning had gone well, he made it on time to work and his friend Mia was with him. People came in for check ups and he filed paperwork. Then, they came in. They would be the Lee family. Mr. Lee is absolutely rich and his kids are spoiled and get anything they want. 6 months prior they had brought their dog in for a check up. He was a greying but handsome Golden Retriever . His name was Buddy, and (Y/N) found the name endearing. 

(Y/N) later learned from one of the kids that his name was Buddy, because they didn’t really care about a name so they just called him Buddy and it stuck. Buddy was starting to develop joint problems but even for a middle class family the treatment wouldn’t have costed much.

(Y/N) had expected them to want to help the dog in any way. Unfortunately, he was wrong. “We have a few treatment plans here that you can look at, but mostly Buddy should be fine, this will help ease him out of discomfort.” Mr. Lee looked at him. “Well if the dog is in pain then let’s put him down.” This shocked (Y/N) greatly. “Sir I think there’s a misunderstanding here, Buddy isn’t in any major pain, but this treatment will keep him from getting to that point. There’s no need to put him down.”

Mr. Lee looked (Y/N) over and then put on an obviously false smile. “Doctor, may I have a word with you outside for a minute?” (Y/N) nodded and left the two twelve year olds in the exam room with the dog while he stepped into the hallway with Mr. Lee. “Doctor. My kids have been asking for a puppy for ages now and I don’t want to deny them any longer. They can’t play with that old limping mutt anymore, just do me and yourself a favor, and put him out of his misery.” (Y/N) could not believe this man.

“I’m sorry Mr. Lee but I can not do that. Buddy is completely healthy. Now either you can help your dog live contently for the next two to three years, or you can leave and I’ll report you for animal cruelty.” Mr. Lee stared (Y/N) down before he backed off and walked back to the examination room. (Y/N) was able to sell them the cheapest form of care for their dog and he had hoped they’d treat him right. That was until today. 

(Y/N) has been sitting in the back room when Mia came in. “(Y/N) we have an emergency. A dog has been hit by a car and the family is here with him. Which room can I send them to?” (Y/N) racked his brain. “Room 4, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He knew something was off as soon as he saw Mr. Lee, but proceeded according to protocol. “Mr. Lee. I’m sorry this has happened. Could you please tell me what you remember?” The man had looked completely unaffected, no sign of crying or tearing up. 

“Well we were coming home in the car and the dumb thing decided to jump the fence and come attack the car like the idiot he is.” (Y/N) checked Buddy’s joints and when he moved them he cried and whined. He scanned them and saw that his joints had been getting worse. There’s no way that dog could’ve jumped a fence. “A lot of his ribs are cracked and he’s punctured a lung. We can still save him, but it’ll be very risky. It’s not looking good for him.” (Y/N) has to say without bursting into tears.

“Well then I think you know what you need to do.” Mr. Lee said darkly. None of the kids were with him this time and (Y/N) was glad. “I have to call my supervisor in first to get the okay.” So he called Mr. Kal in. “I’m afraid to say that putting him down will be the easiest thing to do.” Mr. Kal said to Mr. Lee. “I understand. I just don’t want him to suffer any more.” He said with almost no emotion in his voice. “Very well, (Y/N) you can handle this. Thank you for checking in with me. My condolences Mr. Lee.” Mr. Kal said as he left.

“You can leave if you want Mr. Lee. I know goodbyes can be hard to do. I can handle this if you want to wait out there.” (Y/N) tells him, gritting his teeth and trying not to cry. He left without another word. (Y/N) knew he couldn’t save Buddy, and he felt bad that he couldn’t have stopped this from happening. (Y/N) has dealt with putting animals down before, he’s never cried because all of the owners had cared for their pets, and he had to stay strong for them. Their owners were crying for them, so what good would it do if he started crying too? But no one was here for Buddy, so he let himself cry as he watched the dog close his eyes for the final time.

(Y/N) made himself look presentable and went to face Mr. Lee but he couldn’t find him. (Y/N) asked Mia and she did that he had a meeting to attend, and to do whatever he wanted with the dogs body. So (Y/N) filled out a sheet for the body to be cremated and for the ashes to be disposed of. It hurt him to know that they hadn’t even wanted something to remember the dog by. (Y/N) took his collar and put it in a cabinet in one of the back rooms for other animals who had died and had no one to collect them.

He went back out to the front desk. “Mia, I need to talk to you.” She moved with to the break room. “What’s happened? Are you okay?” (Y/N) doesn’t really know how to respond. “That man killed his dog Mia. Mr. Lee killed Buddy.” Mia blinks quickly. “Whoa! (Y/N)! That’s a huge accusation to make. What are you basing this on?” (Y/N) sniffled and explained, from the visit six months ago, to the condition of Buddy’s joints when he looked at them. Mia finally understood. “I’ll write a formal report and we’ll send it to Mr. Kal tomorrow, okay?”  
(Y/N) nods. “Yeah, thank you for helping me.” Mia smiles. “It’s alright. We won’t let him get away with this.” 

After that it was hard for him to work. It always was after putting an animal down, but this had been especially draining. But (Y/N) pulled through until his shift was over. The clouds had opened up and it was pouring when he ran to get to the subway station. Fitting his mood as he made his way home.

The hybrids were shocked at this story but it made sense as to why (Y/N) had been so distressed. They tried to comfort him as much as possible. They pushed and pulled him around the house. Making sure he ate and showered then dragging him to bed. All of them curled around (Y/N) again as they waited for his breathing to slow. All of them falling asleep knowing, their friend would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning (Y/N) woke up on his own to the feeling of warmth on both his sides. On his left were Kook and Bear, and on his right were Suga and Mochi. He smiled and relaxed back into his covers. ‘Even if they’re all hybrids and possibly in hidding they all cared for me last night’   
(Y/N) thinks. He’s enjoying the moment. Until his alarm clock ruins it.

(Y/N) gets up and does his morning routine as usual. This time he leaves the window unlocked. Incase someone needs to leave. (Y/N) also notices that the rain has stopped. He feeds his boys and goes to his room to tell them that he’s going and should be home around the same time. (Y/N) thinks today is going to be a good sunshine filled day. And then he opens the door to see a beautiful Golden Retriever sitting in front of his door. (Y/N) breaks out into tears and lowers himself to the ground.

Hoseok was very startled when this human started balling as soon as he saw him. He immediately tried to remede the situation. He nosed at the hands of the persons face and licked and whined trying his best to get them to stop, when he heard familiar voices. “He’s crying again come on guys! Hobi?” “Jimin! Thank god!” Hobi’s tail wags. “What did you do to him?” Yoongi growls as he sees the scene before him. “Nothing!” Hoseok whines. “Just bring him inside.” Tae says.

They all coax (Y/N) into coming back into the apartment and get him to sit on the floor against the couch. “What’s going on?” Jungkook asks. “I don’t know he started crying as soon as he saw me.” Hobi explains. “Oh my god! Guys didn’t (Y/N) say that Buddy was a Golden Retriever?” Tae asks. “Who?” “We’ll tell you later.” Yoongi says. “Right now we need to cheer him up.” Jimin says. 

“On it.” Hoseok replies. Hobi has learned to do many things as a dog, a lot of them are cute tricks. He chases his tail, and rolls over and even jumps in circles to get this crying person to laugh. (Y/N) is thrown off his pity party when the new dog just starts jumping and playing around to get his attention. He jumps in circles and lays down then crawl forward towards (Y/N) and gives his hand a cautious lick. Afraid he’ll set him off again. As he’s laying in front of (Y/N) the clouds part and sunlight pours into the room making his coat look gorgeous.

(Y/N) sits there and carefully reaches out to the Retriever. Hoseok accepts his touch and gets closer. (Y/N) giggles. “Sunshine. Your name is definitely Sunshine.” Hobi likes that name. And he’s glad he’s been accepted relatively easily into (Y/N)s home. (Y/N) can feel himself relaxing until he remembers that he has to leave. “Oh no! I’m gonna be late! Guys tell Sunshine how things work around here. Thanks bye!” 

Everyone was surprised that (Y/N) just let Hobi stay. “He does know that you’re a boy right?” Everyone looks to Yoongi. “What? I’m just saying.” Hoseok huffs. “Well I like it. Who cares about gender norms anyway?” “Alright, so how did you find us and where are the others?” Yoongi asks. “I caught a whiff of Tae and Jimin before the storm hit. Namjoon has been on edge for a while now and said we couldn’t risk it. So I left without him.” Hoseok explains. 

“Your smell circled this block, but then it became more potent in that ally out there. I slept there for the night and in the morning I saw him by the window. I raced inside and remembered what floor you were on and what position this apartment would be in. I stopped outside the door and I could hear someone approaching it, so I did my best puppy eyes and then he started crying as soon as he opened the door.” They all nod in understanding and briefly explain their humans strange behavior.

“If I ever see that guy,” “Hobi.” Yoongi reprimands. “It’s not our place, and they are going to take care of him. Right now our concern is finding the others and getting them here.” Yoongi says. “Why here, why not go to them?” Hoseok asks. “Kook got injured trying to find me. He isn’t fully healed yet. It’s only been a few days and (Y/N) said it could take up to a week.” “Does (Y/N) know we’re hybrids?” Hobi asks. “No, he just talks to us like we’re people. It’s odd, but sweet.” Jimin says. 

“He really is kind Hoseokie, just wait until you properly meet him. (Y/N) has been kind to all of us.” Jungkook adds. “Okay, so the plan is to lure the others back here and head home together?” Hobi asks. “Pretty much.” Taehyung says. Hoseok nods and goes to find a place to lay down. 

“Did he not buy pet beds or something? Where do you all sleep?” Hoseok asks looking around the living room. “In his bed.” Jimin mumbles. “What?” “He said we sleep in his bed.” Yoongi clarifies. Hobi stares. “You guys, do you realize what you’re doing?” He asks.

“Oh come on Hobi, we’re just pets to him.” Taehyung says. “That’s not what I’m talking about Tae. You guys are pack bonding with him.” “What?” Tae asks confused. “That makes no sense. We’ve only been here for,” “Tae pack bonding doesn’t have to take long. I doesn’t matter how long you’ve been here, that’s what’s happening. This is going to make it harder to separate.” Hobi says. “How much harder?” Kook asks. “Not much, I mean you’ll miss him obviously and you might come back to see him, but it’s not going to be too bad.” He says.

“We’ll figure something out. In the mean time, we just have to stay until Kook is healed and can actually walk on his leg.” Yoongi says. The discussion for the mean time is stopped and they change topics.

At work (Y/N) was fairing better. Right after the possible worst day of his life, today was probably one of the best. He was on time for work, he saw some of his favorite clients, and Mr. Kal looked at Mia’s formal report and agreed that something hadn’t seemed right. He apologized to (Y/N) as well for putting him through such a stressful and upsetting situation, but he had known that they could have done nothing else for the dog.

“I am truly sorry (Y/N). I know you don’t like putting animals down, and having to do that even when you knew the animal deserved better. I hated having to ask that of you.” (Y/N) nodded. “It’s alright Mr. Kal. I understand why it was necessary, and now Buddy is in a better place.” Mr. Kal agreed. “Now, with you and Mia’s findings we can press charges of animal abuse, and hopefully he’ll get more than just a slap on the wrist for it.” 

Mr. Kal goes off to handle sending the evidence to an office where they can make a case of it. Mia and (Y/N) go about their day and everything is turning up for the better. (Y/N) is glad he met Sunshine this morning. He can’t wait to go home and properly greet him. Now that (Y/N) thinks about it, this one is probably a hybrid too. The thought crossed his mind as he was leaving, but now it doesn’t bother him so much. All of them have been good to him. He hopes Sunshine will be the same.

Back at home the hybrids are trying to pass the time by watching the complete work of that one crime show (Y/N) loves. They’ve all got caught up on seasons one and two, just about to start season three, when scratching comes from the window. All heads turn to see a white Persian cat sitting and waiting to be left in. Taehyung ran to the window to leave their friend in. He shifted and went to unlock the window, but found it already undone. “Guys, it was unlocked.” He says as he opens it for Jin. Shifting back he’s met with questions.

“Wait like, completely unlocked?” Yoongi asks. “Yes, totally unlatched.” Tae replies. “Would someone like to tell me what’s going on and why all of you are here?” Yoongi steps forward to explain. “Kook got injured while looking for me, this person saved me after being attacked in an ally by some drunks and we’ve decided to stay here while Kook heals.” Jin stares at him. “None of you thought to come back and tell Namjoon and I?” Jin says angrily. “Well, Jin a lot of things just sort of happened,” Jimin started.

“Like what?” “The person who took us in has been through a lot. He’s a vet, and he had to put down an abused animal that didn’t deserve it. It hurt him so we comforted him.” Jungkook said. Jin softened a little. “Be that as it may, you guys could have tried to leave, one of you could have turned and carried Jungkook. Seriously was no one thinking?” Everyone bowed their heads and finally Hoseok spoke up. 

“Hyung. They- we’ve pack bonded with him.” Jins eyes go wide. “You’ve what?” “Jin hyung no one knew it was happening” Jimin said. “It all happened so fast, it was hard to even notice.” Tae added in. “Jin, I’ve been here for not even a day, and I feel closer to him than I should. He was a wreck this morning and I had to do everything in my power to help (Y/N).” Hobi said. Jin shook his head. “I’m telling Namjoon where you are. We wanted to bring you guys home, where we are safe. Remember we’re not against you.” Jin reminds them.

“We know you’re not, we just don’t want you to be mad. We’re trying our best to leave, but part of us doesn’t want to.” Tae says. Just then the door to the apartment opens. (Y/N) shuffles in not noticing the new animal in his home. “I’m home my children!” He shouts down the hall to his bedroom, back facing the living room. It takes him a minute before he turns around. “Oh! That was dumb of me. Hey guys, and who are you?” He asks looking at Jin. 

Jin immediately stands up, turns with a tail flick and goes back out of the window. “Okay then. Well how was your day guys?” (Y/N) asks. He hears a bunch of meows and woofs in response to his comment. He comes back with a glass of water and sits on the couch. “Really? Sounds riveting.” Everyone move closer and they all sit and watch the show together when (Y/N) notices the white Persian still sitting in his window.

“You can come in you know. This show is actually pretty cool, I think you might like it.” (Y/N) says. The cat sits there in a regal pose and doesn’t budge. “Well aren’t you just gorgeous.” (Y/N) says trying to appease the cautious cat. The Persian puffs up his chest, just the tiniest bit. (Y/N) is very aware that this animal is also likely to be a hybrid as well.

The room is quiet with a taut atmosphere, all eyes on (Y/N) and Jin. “You know. You are an example of what a purrfect Purrsian looks like.” (Y/N) knows that those puns were not his best, but it never hurts to try and break the ice. The cat huffed, but he looked pleased. (Y/N) shrugs his shoulders. “Oh well. Not everyone likes jokes.” He says as he grabs the remote and starts the next episode.

As (Y/N) is watching the TV he suddenly becomes aware of a presence by his shoulder on the back of the couch. He turns his head minutely and sees the white Persian watching the TV as well. He turns back to the TV and lets it run through two more episodes before turning it off. “Okay. Sunshine, Bear, it’s time to go outside and get a walk in before bed. The rest of you behave and then I’ll come back and make dinner.”

(Y/N) rounds up Bears things from the coat rack and goes to his room and takes out the collar and leash he bought for Sunshine today. “Alright. I’ll see you guys when I get back. Hopefully you’ll still be here Princey.” (Y/N) says as he walks out the door. “Princey? What kind of name is that?” Jin asks. “You were kind of snooty.” Jimin says. The others laugh at Jin’s expense. 

Nothing major happened on the walk. Tae and Hobi kept all senses on alert for Namjoon, but none came. Taehyung got close to smelling something similar to Namjoon at one point but it was drowned out by time and the scents of other people, animals and hybrids. Taehyung followed it the best he could while pulling along (Y/N) and Hoseok. It only lead him to a nearby park and in the time they spent there, Tae couldn’t find the German Shepherd hybrid.

When Hoseok, Tae and (Y/N) got home things started to wind down. (Y/N) served dinner and noticed that a certain white cat was missing, but he tried to hold back his disappointment. The others told Hobi and Tae How Jin had said he knew where Namjoon was and that he’d bring him back. 

While everyone was in the apartment Jin had said that he’d bring Namjoon with him to the apartment and that was final. Now he’s on his way into the back alley where Namjoon and he had stayed earlier. Jin noses his way under the blanket covering a cardboard box and found it empty. Normally Namjoon would’ve been back by now. He wanted to wait for their leader to come back but being alone was starting to affect him.

It started to remind Jin of the times before he came to live with the Kims. Those are times he doesn’t want to remember and think on, but this alley and the card board box aren’t helping. Jin feels his breathing get quicker and turns tail and runs back to the humans apartment and prays he left the window open.

As (Y/N) was turning off lights around the apartment, he was about to turn out the living room light when he as a streak of white run into the alleyway. He waited a few moments and watched as the Persian cat he had called Princey runs into his apartment, but stops short as soon as he sees that (Y/N) is there. “Welcome back. I can get you some food if you’re interested.” Jin tried to play it off and marched his way to the kitchen. 

(Y/N) follows and gets out some salmon he cooked the other day and puts it on a paper plate for him. “Here, you look like you’ve had a rough day.” (Y/N) says as he places the paper plate on the floor and leaves the kitchen turning the light out as he leaves. Jin would have been mad at that but since he’s part cat he can still see.

Jin starts to eat and hears the window being shut. Finally remembering why he was out there and that he never accomplished that task. He starts to worry but quickly stops himself. ‘One night won’t hurt. I’ll go find Joon in the morning.’ Jin assures himself and then continues to eat. After he’s finished he goes looking for the others. He can’t find any of them. Jin meows in hopes one of them responds.

Jimin does, and the sound comes from (Y/N)’s room. Jin pushes the door open a little and finds everyone there and on the bed. Jimin chirps at Jin, telling him to join them. Jin is skeptical at first, but he hops up and lays down next to Jimin. The human is already asleep and the others are too. Jin wonders how they all could’ve fallen for him so quickly. Then he remembers the kindness (Y/N) showed towards him even though he had practically invaded his home.

At least most of his pack are here, but he misses Namjoon. All of them really are bonded together, in human terms they’d all be considered boyfriends, maybe even husbands. The reason pack bonding is so important is it unifies an outlier with a group and makes them eligible to join the pack and become something like a boyfriend or husband. It makes them their own family. Yet it makes sense as to how it happened. 

When a hybrid wants to become a part of a pack they have to try to prove they are fit to be in a pack. Normally it’s a test of strengths and mental puzzles. However (Y/N)s actions were that of someone trying to court the pack.

To court a hybrid, or an entire pack, the individual has to win over each member. That includes feeding them, protecting them, socializing and getting to know them, staying close a majority of the time. Most importantly though is letting them see you as vulnerable. (Y/N) has unknowingly done all of this for their pack.

Jin is aware that not all packs live like they do. Some are actually family by blood and bonding, or marriage. Others have made packs out of friends and then add mates to that equation. Jins pack turned out a little differently. They had all loved each other like brothers, but when Mr. and Mrs. Kim asked about mates, none of them cared to bring anyone new in. Eventually they realized they had been courting each other, and it all became official after that.

Hybrids don’t often see humans as possible mates or life partners. Normally they are seen as owners, parents or family, and friends. In this very unique situation the majority of Jins pack has fallen for (Y/N). It also might be something about his scent. It’s clean and refreshing, not to mention he’s handsome, and maybe about their age. ‘Wait.’ Jin thinks. ‘Oh god I’m doing it too.’ 

The only person left for (Y/N) to court really is their leader. Jin just hopes Namjoon will understand that (Y/N) wasn’t trying to steal the pack. Jin doesn’t want to admit it yet, but (Y/N) does seem like a good person. Jin decides that thinking won’t do him any good anymore and let’s himself drift off to the scent and warmth of his pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed the tittle change and that’s because I really wasn’t counting the reader but when you refer to your family, you also count yourself so I had to rename this fic or else it’d annoy me. Sorry for any inconveniences and I hope you enjoyed reading!

(Y/N) wakes up the next morning and finds all of his pets on his bed. Sunshine, Kookie and Suga on one side, and Bear, Mochi and Princey on the other. It’s now Wednesday and (Y/N) knows he has to go to work, but he kind of doesn’t want to. It’s so warm and cozy here with his group of animals with him.

He looks over at his alarm clock and sees the time. 6:59. (Y/N) turns off the alarm before it can start as to not wake the others sleeping in his room. He slips out of bed and manages not to wake anybody up. He goes out to the rest of the apartment and does his morning routine. As he’s eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table, one of the cats rubs against his leg.

“Hello there kitty, I’m gonna take a guess without looking. Hmm, I doubt it’s Princey because he doesn’t like me that much. Mochi would have tried to scale me by now, and Suga likes distant affection.” The cat meows and (Y/N) smiles. “Good morning Suga.” He says as he finally looks under the table. He was correct in guessing it was Suga as he’s the only one to ever rise as early as (Y/N). 

“I wanted to let you all sleep, I feel bad waking you guys up so early. Also make sure Princey understands how things work around here. Okay?” Suga meows in reply. “Good.” (Y/N) continues getting ready around the house with Suga following him around. “Alright my handsome boy. It’s time for me to go. I’ll be back around six as usual. Bye.” He says as he gives Suga one final scratch behind the ears and leaves. Yoongi sits by the door for a few minutes before walking back to the bedroom and curling up. He’ll wait until the others are awake before going out to look for Joon.

(Y/N) is walking down the street to the subway station when all the sudden he hears barking behind him. He turns and sees a large German Shepherd running after him. (Y/N) is frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. Thankfully the dog slows down in front of him and glares at him. (Y/N) still doesn’t move so the German Shepherd circles him and sniffs.

As if he found what he was looking for the dog tugs on the sleeve of (Y/N)s coat, and pulls him into an alleyway. The dog starts to runoff toward the other buildings. “Hold on there Chief, I’m still confused.” The dog turns and looks at him. “Is that what you wanna be called? Chief?” The Shepherd continues to watch him warily. “Look. I’ve had too many weird encounters with animals this week. And I get the feeling that you understand me a little too well.” 

The German Shepherd again tries to leave but (Y/N) stops him again. “Wait. You don’t have to prove it. I can take you home too. I’m sure you’re looking for the others too. You know, a tan little Pomeranian, an excitable Golden Retriever, a lazy black cat.” (Y/N) lists off as he makes his way closer to the dog that stopped in its tracks.

“The cuddly Ragdoll, and beautiful Persian, not to mention that fluffy bunny of yours.” The German Shepherd turns around. “They are your friends. Aren’t they?” The dog moves it’s head up and down. (Y/N) sighs. “So, are you on the run or something?” The dog shakes his head. “So you all have a home.” He gets a nod in response. “Okay. I’ll take you with me and we’ll go get them. But first I need to call off work.” 

“Mia, I’m sorry I can’t come in today. I have a splitting migraine and I know that I won’t be of any use to you guys like this.” There’s a pause. “Yes I already took medication. I’ve been waiting for it to pass but it hasn’t.” Another pause. “Thanks. Sorry for the inconvenience. Okay. Bye.”  
(Y/N) looks to the German Shepherd waiting patiently by the mouth of the alley.  
“Alright let’s go.” (Y/N) says as they start off to the apartment.

On their way people gave them odd looks because the dog was obediently walking next to (Y/N)s side and didn’t stray from him. As they were passing a busy area near some parks a little girl ran up to (Y/N). “Wow! Your puppy is so big! And pretty! He follows you without a leash! That is so cool, I wish my dog did that! What’s your doggies name? How old is he? Where did you get him?”

(Y/N) had to take a moment to process all the questions that were thrown at him. “Well, thank you for the compliments, I’m sure he enjoys them. His name is Chief, he’s my German Shepherd and I’ve had him for about a week. He’s 7 and I rescued him off the streets.” The little girl looks so amazed. “That’s so amazing!! Can I pet him?” 

(Y/N) looks to Chief for an answer, and the dog moves closer to the little girl and bows his head to be pet. “WOW!! Your dog is the best! I gotta go though. I was supposed to be playing hide and seek. Bye Mr.! Bye Chief!” (Y/N) smiles and waves as the girl runs off. They continue walking and Chief bumps into his leg and (Y/N) looks down and Chief gives a short growl.

“What? Are you mad that I said you were seven? Or was it when I said that I found you off the street.” Chief nods. “Well, you are the seventh animal to come to me within these past few days. The two approach the building and (Y/N) stops. Chief stopping as well and looking at him, confused. “Let me know one thing for sure. Are you ever coming back?” (Y/N) looks to Chief for an answer, but he doesn’t get one. The dog just looks at him, unsure of what to say. 

(Y/N) starts walking again. “Okay.” He says with tears behind his eyes. He doesn’t know what he expected. (Y/N) had never felt better in this past week. Having these guys around and spend time with them had made him happier than he’d been in a long while. 

(Y/N) and Chief climb the stairs and on their way are stopped by Mrs. Choi. “Oh (Y/N) dear! Is this one of the animals you’re housing?” I smile and nod. “Yes, this is Chief. He’s a good dog and I found him on the streets a few nights ago. Luckily though we have a lot of people who want to give him a forever home.” Mrs. Choi bends down and pets the dog.

“Too bad sweetheart. This one could really use a friend that will stay with him. He’s a good man that could use a protector.” She says and stands up. “Well, back to the laundry. It was nice seeing you two!” She says as she disappears down the hall. Namjoon looks at (Y/N) and doesn’t know what to think.

He has kept his pack safe and is willingly letting them go even though he seems to understand they’re hybrids. Namjoon wants to thank him. Yet part of him doesn’t want to leave (Y/N) all by himself. They reach the apartment and (Y/N) prepares himself to say his goodbyes to his little family that he wish he didn’t have to loose.

The door opens and Sunshine comes running to the door, but stops when he sees Chief. “Hey Sunshine. I’m sure you know Chief, I brought him here so you all can go home.” Hobi doesn’t know what to do. He gets closer to Namjoon. “Are we really going?” Is the first thing he asks. “I came to bring you home. Don’t you want to go home?” Hoseok didn’t know how to answer that question.

They all step into the apartment and catch the attention of Jin who was lounging on the couch. As soon as he heard Namjoon’s name he sprung off the couch and rubbed himself all over Namjoon. “Namjoonie!! I missed you so much! I’m sorry I left, but I could still smell Hobi and I thought I could talk him out of it.” Jin says

“It’s alright. We’re all here now.” Namjoon replies. Soon enough everyone is in the living room greeting Chief and (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel a tenseness in the atmosphere. “Come here Kookie.” The bunny shuffles over and (Y/N) unwraps the bandage and sees the wound is closed and healing well. “You should be able to walk now.” He says as he puts Kook down. 

All of them are watching (Y/N) now. Not sure of what to do. ‘This is it. They’re leaving.’ (Y/N) thinks. “Well, I know that you guys are hybrids. I’ve known since Sunday night when I saw Mochi and Bear deleting the posters. I thought you were on the run and I kept quiet about it. But now you guys can go home according to Chief here so, I’ll go to my room and you guys can go. Goodbye.” Y/N) says as he walks off to his room with tears just managing to spill over.

They haven’t even left but it feels like there’s a tear in his heart already. Even his bed feels too big and too cold. As he’s crying (Y/N) here’s a knock on his bedroom door. He knows it could only be them, so he gets up and opens the door.  
(Y/N) pokes his head out only to find no one there.

He makes his way out to the living room and then he sees them. Seven men all wearing dark inconspicuous clothes and some kind of hat or hood. All of them watch him as he enters the room. One of them looks like he’s vibrating where he stands until he launches himself across the room and pulls (Y/N) into a hug. (Y/N) slowly wraps his arms around the man and realizes who this is.

“Hello Sunshine.” The man whines and squeezes (Y/N) tighter. “I hate it when you smell sad. Especially since we’re the reason why you’re sad.” He says. “I’m just gonna miss you guys. I’m used to all of you being here by now and... I don’t want you to leave.” (Y/N) says.

The others are quiet so Sunshine speaks again. “Guess the others. Go on.” He says turning (Y/N) around. (Y/N) looks at them and notices things about all of them but he’s caught by familiar eyes. They look cold but it’s just their shape. He remembers those eyes. (Y/N) approaches him and looks him over some more. “Suga.” He smiles a pretty gummy smile. “You called?” This makes (Y/N) giggle. 

Suga goes and stands behind (Y/N) as well. As he’s looking at the others he notices one that’s rather short, but cute and looks almost like a doll. (Y/N) steps closer to them and the man lowers his head. (Y/N) stops him by putting his hand on the mans chin. As he looks up (Y/N) smiles. “Mochi. Still as cute as ever.” Mochi smiles and pulls him into a hug while purring.

(Y/N) looks at the others over Mochis shoulder and sees one of the others smiling in a way that’s familiar to him. “I see you smiling over there Kook.” The man stops and then smiles brighter and takes off his hat to reveal the brown ears (Y/N) knows so well. Both Mochi and Kook stand behind (Y/N). 

The other men were all of similar height and wore similar expressions. The blonde in the middle held himself slightly differently. It looked like he was a bit more prideful, or maybe it’s just those shoulders but (Y/N) can’t help but think of Princey when looking at this man. He looks like one too. “You know,” He says walking up to the man. “you look like something out of a fairy tale Princey.” 

Princey smiles. “Well I can’t help that I serve magically good looks.” He jokes as the others groan. And then there were two. (Y/N) steps closer and looks at the one wearing the hoodie. He has brown hair while the other has black. (Y/N) looks to the brown haired male. “How could I ever forget my big baby Bear?” Bear smiles and envelops (Y/N) in a hug. After he’s done coddling (Y/N) they all turn their focus to the last person left.

“So, you’re Chief huh?” He nods. “I am, and I have to say that you have a knack for naming things. I am Kim Namjoon and the leader of this group. Bears name is Kim Taehyung, Princey is Kim Seokjin. We were the first of the group and were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Kim.” 

“Everyone else was adopted after us and kept their last names from other homes or their parents. Next is your closest guess Kookie or Jeon Jungkook. After him is Mochi, real name is Park Jimin. Before him was Suga, or Min Yoongi. Last but not least is Sunshine, who is actually Jung Hoseok.” Namjoon finishes. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you all. Personally this time. Sorry for the names and stuff I just figured if you were animals without homes then, naming you wouldn’t have been an issue.” (Y/N) rambles on. Namjoon stops him. “It’s alright. Honestly the names are probably what made us get so close to you in the first place. You have a good judge of character.”

(Y/N) nods. “Well, thank you. For staying and everything. I hope your owners won’t be too upset with you.” The group looks at each other. “Actually, we have our citizenship papers from our owners who passed about a year ago.” Namjoon says.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Well then, good luck? I don’t know what to say now. So, goodbye.” (Y/N) replies trying to escape this situation again and the emotions he feels. 

“Wait!” Namjoon says stopping the veterinarian in his tracks. “You guys don’t know, but there’s a reason why all of you have to work. I know I made a good argument about getting jobs for a sense of normalcy. And using them as a way to fill up our day, and only using the inheritance for emergencies, but there’s more to it than that.” Namjoon says.

“We can’t access the fund without a living owner. We can chose them as the Kim heirs, but only they can access the account and open it for us.” Namjoon tells the group. “Mr. and Mrs. Kim didn’t have time to open it for us and keep it open because they thought they’d be around for a lot longer.” Namjoon finishes.

The group starts to murmur and whisper. Namjoon looks back to (Y/N). “That’s where you come in to this. If you are willing and you want to, you can come live with us and help us with this small hindrance. We need that inheritance because if one of us did have an accident, currently we couldn’t afford to fix it or help with it. You’d also be able to use it if need be. We care about you and it would make it easier on all of us if we didn’t split up. What do you say?” 

(Y/N) stands in shock. “You want me, to be your owner?” (Y/N) asks looking around and sees the boys he’s taken care of for the past week and hopes that this is really what they want. “Of course.” “Who else would we choose?” “We want to stay with you.” Are a few of the responses (Y/N) gets. “Okay.” (Y/N) says. “Really?” Taehyung asks. “Just like that?” Yoongi asks. (Y/N) nods. “Yes. I don’t want to leave you guys either.” (Y/N) says going in for a hug.

He’s met by everyone else in a warm group hug. “Then it’s settled. We’ll help you move out and get all of us home.” Namjoon says. (Y/N) can’t believe that he gets to keep these boys, hybrids, and friends. They are truly his little family. A family of eight.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this story, but I could do a spin-off if people are interested and do a day in the life kind of stuff if a majority want it. Thanks for reading this anyway!

(Y/N) wakes up to the familiar feeling of being encompassed in warmth. He slowly opens his eyes and is met with a dark head of hair and a light one on either side of him and a pressure on his chest. (Y/N) looks for a little longer and realizes that Yoongi is curled into his left side, while Jin is on his right and Kook is sleeping in bunny form on his chest.

If there’s one thing (Y/N) has learned so far when it comes to living with his boys, is that all of them like to cuddle at almost any given time. (Y/N) carefully wiggles his way off the bed to go get breakfast while carrying Kook with him, who is now awake. Jungkook starts to squirm so (Y/N) puts him down and continues walking to the fridge to make breakfast. 

It’s been about a month since (Y/N) moved in and things have gone amazingly well. (Y/N) was able to move out of his apartment and Mrs. Choi was sad to see him go, but absolutely adored the seven men he had helping him. Nothing at his job changed much. However, on a really good note is that Mr. Lee was found guilty for animal abuse and will serve at least a two year sentence in jail. It’s not much but it’s something. 

Namjoon was able to get (Y/N) legally appointed as their owner and holder of all funds and the estate. Then (Y/N) was able to open the account for the boys so they could access it whenever they wanted. They also have personal ownership over their property as well. (Y/N) was glad to rightfully pass off those things to his pack because he didn’t want to have that kind of power over his boys. They should be financially independent. All of them decided to keep their jobs for normalcy sake. It’s also lucky that none of them had been fired while they were looking for Yoongi.

(Y/N) had reacted well to the big reveal that happened before he moved in. Everyone had been worried because they knew nothing about his preferences or if he even saw them as potential boyfriends or romantic partners in general. (Y/N) has told them that he is pansexual and it never really mattered whether someone was a man or a woman or something else.

They’ve also had time to be more intimate with one another and (Y/N) is now quiet aware of what each of them like. None of them can think of what life would be like without (Y/N) now. They wake up together, go to work around similar times and come home to eat dinner together and spend time as a pack and as partners. 

(Y/N) feels hands wrap around his waist as he stirs pancake batter by the stove. He also feels a pair of lips trailing his neck and the owner of said lips is being relatively innocent until a wandering hand decides to grab his butt. “Excuse you Sunshine, hands above the waist before proper business hours.” Normally Hobi had a habit of pinching and touching (Y/N)’s butt. “Guess again sweetheart.” Yoongi’s voice rings out behind him.

“What has you so handsy this morning Suga?” Behind him Yoongi purrs and runs his hands up and down his sides. “Just you. You’re so handsome and sweet, making us breakfast. It also helps with the fact that I had a wonderful dream about you.” Yoongi says as he pulls (Y/N) to his chest so he can feel how excited Yoongi really is.

“Mind sharing? I might be able to make it a reality.” (Y/N) says turning in Yoongi’s hold, forgetting about the batter completely. They share a heated kiss and are completely lost in one another. (Y/N) always had a soft spot for Yoongi, since he was the first one he found. The rest followed suit and met him eventually. 

Yoongi hooks his hands under (Y/N)’s thighs and lifts him onto the counter and continues to kiss him. They’ve been kissing for a while when they hear a voice speak. “You two should save that for later. The kids want to come in and eat you know.” Namjoon says from the door way. Yoongi breaks the kiss to look at him. “You’re just jealous because I’m getting action and you’re not.” 

Namjoon shakes his head. “No for real, Tae saw you two sucking face and came to get me to break it up before you guys started doing unsanitary things in the kitchen.” (Y/N) looks over Joon’s shoulder to see Taehyung and Jimin waiting to come in. Jin just waltzes past Namjoon and the others and takes over making pancakes. “Good morning my loves.” Jin says.

(Y/N) leans over to Jin and gives him a good long kiss. His chest rumbles as their lips press and pull against each other. Jin finally pulls away. “How sweet of you (Y/N). Good morning to you too Yoongi.” Jin says giving Yoongi a good morning kiss as well.

As the others filtered into the kitchen, all of them exchanged good morning kisses and greetings. As they all begin to eat (Y/N) looks around the table and realizes he can’t be any luckier than he already is. He’s met not only one, but seven men who want to love and cherish him, and he wants to do the same for them. He’s now living in a large, spacious, and beautiful house.

(Y/N) is able to keep his job that he absolutely loves and he couldn’t be happier. Yoongi notices him looking around. “Everything okay?” (Y/N) nods and grasps Yoongi’s hand. “Perfect.” He replies. The others notice the exchange and smile at how (Y/N) has adjusted to living with them. All of them are beyond happy and can’t wait for what the future has in store for the eight of them.

The End.


End file.
